


Foreign Exchange Club-Episode 2: A Star is Shorn!

by egyptian



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egyptian/pseuds/egyptian
Summary: Why quit while you're behind? Here is episode 2!





	Foreign Exchange Club-Episode 2: A Star is Shorn!

[Long shot of the members of the Foreign Exchange Club in track suits, running on a seaside road in front of the setting sun. Behind them Gin is riding along on a bicycle, shouting at them through a bullhorn]

Gin: Faster! Are you just going to roll over for Sakai? Where's your fighting spirit?

Kiku: I think I'm /dying/!

Gin: That's the spirit!

[Show opener rolls]

[Shot of Lynn walking down the hallway to her classroom. As the voiceover plays she walks through the door and makes way to her desk]

Lynn: It's me again. You know, Lynn? I've been attending classes here for a week now and things seem to be going a little better. I'm remembering a lot of Japanese that I thought I'd forgotten. It also doesn't hurt that I've found a study partner in my classroom.

[Maya walks in and sits down next to Lynn. She smiles, then looks at Lynn's lumpy bookbag and frowns]

Maya: You still haven't learned how to load that thing?

Lynn: I guess not. It's still kind of weird to me that there's even such a thing as a regulation book bag. You'd never see something like this back home.

Maya: (starting to re-organize Lynn's bag) Where in America are you from anyway?

Lynn: I'm from Chicago. Well actually I'm from Joliet, but if I tell people Chicago they immediately know what area I'm talking about. Wow!

[Maya has completed her work. The bag looks showroom perfect, and even sparkles for some reason]

Lynn: This must be but one of your many mysterious powers.

Maya: Well your bag wasn't so tricky. I've dealt with much tougher ones in the past

[Montage of images featuring members of the Foreign Exchange Club. Nanae, with her bag, which appears to have a barbell inside it. Nanae is shrugging and smiling sheepishly. Yayoi's bag, which is badly overloaded and has duct tape holding it together. Yayoi has her foot and is flexing like a conquering hero. Junko's bag, which has a suspicious pool of blood around the bottom. Junko is looking at her bag rather fearfully. Finally Kiku's bag, which is pierced with several arrows and is on fire. Kiku is of course crying her eyes out.]

Lynn: (fiddling with a mechanical pencil and getting supplies out for class) Oh, today's the big day isn't it? They're going to spin the wheel.

Maya: That's all I was thinking about all weekend long. I mean, it might end up being something fun, but it could also end up being something embarrasing. The Principal has been trying to get rid of our club for a long time.

Lynn: The Foreign Exchange Club does seem a little..how did it come into existence anyway?

Maya: Well we used to have a lot of Korean girls in our school. Their families were in the area because of some construction project at the harbor. Anyway, they started the club. It wasn't until later than Gin and Kumiko found a loophole that allowed /any/ student to join the club. Honestly, I only joined because I thought it would look good on a college application. Then I found out what was really going on.

Lynn: The..uh..crimes?

Maya: I prefer to think of it as playful and warmhearted mischief-making. (her voice sinks a bit) I keeps me from feeling as guilty as I might.

[The class rep stands up on a chair as the teacher enters]

Rep: Alright you filthy animals, shape it up! Class is in session!

[Everyone hops to attention and greets the teacher in the traditional manner, then sits.]

Lynn: (looking at Maya) This is going to be a long day.

[Fast-motion footage of the class day, with teachers going in and out, students moving around, lunch, a paper airplane fight, a marching band, several of the wild dogs from the last episode running through the room dragging a torn bag of garbage and one of the student's books bursting into flame for no visible reason]

Lynn: (sighing) What a long day.

Maya: I know. Could they make these courses any more boring? (she rises and starts packing her bag) Well shall we get going? I suppose it's time to face the music.

Lynn: I'm right behind you.

[Cut to the exterior of the school, with the Foreign Exchange Club and the Sakai S3's gathered at the Wheel of Calamity. The Principal is arguing loudly with Gin]

Principal: ...and if I ever see you so much as /touch/ this wheel again you're going to be re-painting the school building with a Q-tip!

Gin: I was just looking! I wanted to know what the possible results were!

Principal: Most people look with their /eyes/, not carefully calibrated weights that they blackmailed the Physics Club into making for them. Now get down there and wait with everyone else!

[Gin grumbles as she goes down the steps and takes her place in the ranks with the other club members]

Gin: Next time we send Yayoi. She's stealthy /and/ expendable.

[Yayoi takes off her kangol hat and hits Gin in the back of the head with it. Gin scowls at her briefly, then they turn their attention back to the principal. The principal nods to one of the female teachers, who gives the wheel a mighty spin. The wheel clicks as it spins. As it slows we see it pass results like 'Flower Arranging' 'Calligraphy Battle' 'Re-enact Sekigahara' and 'Build a Submarine'. Finally it stops on 'Track and Field']

Principal: And we have our first event, track and field. Both clubs will pick five members to participate in the following events, one girl per event-Long Jump, Javelin, Discus throw, 192 meter run and finally wrestling. The event is scheduled for Friday afternoon, after the conclusion of classes. Now if there are no questions..

Gin: Actually I had a few qu..

[The Principal gives Gin an icy glare which silences her]

Principal: ...then I will leave you to your club activities. Thank you and good day.

[The crowds disperse, with the Foreign Exchange girls huddling up for an impromptu meeting]

Kumiko: We are going to get killed. Just look at them!

[Camera whips over to the Sakai girls, who all look like tall natural athletes, then back to our heroes, who look rather dumpy and out of shape compared to them.]

Gin: It's not hopeless. Nanae will throw the discus, so that event is a given for us. Junko is the second strongest, so we'll have her throw javelin. Less of a guarantee, but it's still our best hope.

Lynn: I was on the track team back home. I could help.

Kumiko: What was your event?

Lynn: Long jump. I wasn't great at it, but at least it's something.

Gin: It'll have to do. That leaves wrestling and running. Normally I'd say that Nanae should wrestle, but she still has that wrist brace on, so I think that might be a liability. Who else do we have?

Lynn: Yayoi should wrestle.

Yayoi: Me? Why?

Lynn: You're tall and thin. They have to find someone to match up weight-wise, so you'll have a reach advantage on whoever they find. 

Gin: Diabolical. Yes, Yayoi should wrestle for us.

Kumiko: Then who will run? I know I'm not fast, and Gin is even slower than me.

Gin: Is this about last week? Those people wouldn't have even known we were there if you hadn't knocked over that garbage can. Besides, who can outrun a guard dog?

Kumiko: That is /not/ what I was talking about. I mean that we need someone who is fast, which is something we don't really have right now.

Kiku: Too bad she isn't in our club.

[Everyone turns and looks at where Kiku is pointing. Out in the distance we can see a girl running, setting a sprinter's pace as she runs across broken ground. Her braids whip behind her and she rockets along and finally disappears in the distance.]

Lynn: Who was /that/? That was amazing!

Maya: Who, Watanabe? She's that rich girl in Class 8. She's the best athlete in school. All the sports teams are trying to recruit her.

Gin: We've got to get her on our side. With those abilities she could probably win every event by herself!

Kumiko: Even though it's illegal for one person to participate in multiple events?

Gin: Well we might be able to fool them with a series of disguises. 

Lynn: She's not even a club member though. Does anyone even know her?

[Many shrugs later]

Lynn: Well then we'll have to figure out some way to get in touch with her.

[Cut to Oki walking down the hallway to her class, much as we saw Lynn do earlier. As she does, one by one the various members of the Foreign Exchange Club come out of the woodwork to walk alongside her. They're all looking at her and smiling, which only makes her nervously walk faster. Finally she ducks into her classroom and sits down. She sigh and goes to dig into her book bag, only to see Gin sitting in the desk next to her smiling at her]

Oki: Gah!

Gin: Hello Watanabe! Or may I call you Oki? How are you today?

Oki: Who are you? You're not in this class! Wait...you're one of those weirdos who's club is in trouble all the time aren't you?

Gin: Well I suppose that's one way to describe us. I prefer the term 'band of merry outlaws'.

Oki: Well I don't associate with troublemakers. Now if you'll excuse me I have something I want to look over before class begins.

Gin: Ah, but you haven't even given me a chance to make you the offer of a lifetime. A chance at glory!

Oki: More like a chance at expulsion.

[Junko is sitting in the desk right behind Oki now]

Junko: But we have more to offer than that! Our club is an awful lot of fun. I think you'd be a great fit for us.

Oki: Gah! Stop doing that! Not interested! Now would you people knock it off and go back to your own classes?

Shizu: Oki, may I borrow a pencil? I broke mine.

Oki: I said go back to your own classes!

Shizu:..this /is/ my class. I've always sat next to you.

Oki: Oh..that's right isn't it. (she loans Shizu a pencil, then turns and looks at Gin) Shoo!

[Cuts to Junko offering Oki a ridiculously ornate platter of sushi at lunchtime]

Oki: Shoo!

[Cut to Oki walking down the hallway. Yayoi is trying to give her an LL Cool J poster]

Oki: Shoo!

[Cut to Oki at her locker after school. Kiku is trying to offer her a fistful of assorted candy]

Oki: Shoo!

[Cut to Lynn on her knees and begging Oki]

Oki: Oh, you're the new girl, Lynn.

Lynn: Yes I am. Pleased to meet you.

Oki: Likewise. It's always interesting to meet people from faraway places....shoo!

[Cut to the Exchange Club HQ, where everyone is sitting around looking despondant]

Gin: Well what do we do now?

Kumiko: Don't act like this is the end of the world. It's not like everything is lost because we couldn't recruit the fastest girl in school. There's five events, not one.

Gin: Yes, but she was a guaranteed victory. Our other contestants are good, but we don't /know/ that they will win.

Lynn: Except Nanae.

Gin: Well yes, that's a given.

Maya: Maybe we should get in touch with the actual track team. I'm sure they have someone who's fast and can be bribed.

[There's a knock, and then the club room door opens. Everyone turns and looks in surprise. The camera whips around to reveal Oki standing in the doorway. Her clothes are mussed up, she looks a little tearful and one of her braids has clearly been cut off. Camera cuts to Oki sitting at the table. Junko brings her a cup of tea while everyone crowds in a bit.]

Junko: Here you go.

Kumiko: What happened Oki?

Oki: Somehow the Sakai students got wind that you'd been trying to recruit me. They jumped me when I was going out for my afternoon run, told me that if I helped you guys that I was going to get it. Then they cut my hair to show me they meant business.

Nanae: Bastards. We should go over there right now and get them.

Gin: That's just what they want us to do. If we get in trouble now we're going to be picking weeks and tarring roofs all summer.

Lynn: Well what are we going to do? I feel like this is our fault. We shouldn't have tried to make our problems hers.

Maya: I agree. Oki, I know this isn't much consolation, but if you want I can take you to the girl who cuts my hair. Maybe she can help you.

Oki: (dabs at her eyes with a tissue) Thank you Maya. (she pauses) I don't blame you guys. You were just trying to beat Sakai. Nothing you did justified them beating me up.

Junko: Well we should still tell the Principal. We can't have innocent people getting dragged into our feud with Sakai. 

Oki: Don't do that!

Junko: Why not?

Oki: Because he might call off the event and then I'll never have a chance to get back at them.

[There's a pause while the meaning of her words sinks in]

Lynn: Hell yeah! We have a runner!

[Oki smiles as the girls cheer]

Oki: Let's show those jerks what we're made of.

[Cuts to the Tea Ceremony club room. The sudden outburst of cheering causes one of the girls to jump, knocking over a teacup onto the floor. Another of the girls scowls and twitches]

Tea Ceremony girl: So...annoying.

[Cut to Kiku and Shizu holding up a big wooden sign that reads 'The Big Day!” The sign proves too heavy for them and they fall over backwards, getting squashed underneath it. Camera cut to Junko in a track suit with a javelin. She and Kumiko watch as the Sakai girl makes an excellent throw. Junko steps up and makes her throw, which falls a little short of the Sakai girl]

Junko: Sorry about that.

Kumiko: We still have plenty of events left. You did way better than could be expected with such limited preparation time.

[The next event is long jump. Sakai goes first again, making a fine jump. Lynn is next, managing to exceed the mark only barely. She runs over to the other girls, pumping her fist]

Lynn: Yes!

Gin: We're back in business. Next is discus. We'll be in the lead for sure!

[An absolutely amazonian girl steps up, swivels and launches the discus a preposterously long distance. The Sakai faithful cheer, which various others gasp at the amazing throw. Nanae steps up next sheepishly, handling the discus as if she's a bit unfamiliar with it. Kiku jogs over to her side]

Kiku: You can do it! I just know you can. You're the strongest Big Sis!

Nanae: Yeah, it doesn't look like she made a very good throw. I was more wondering where I wanted this thing to land. I think I'm going to aim for that old tree out in that field.

[The camera swivels to show a tree that is far, far from where the event is being held. Nanae sets up, swivels and the air is shattered by her throw. The discus rockets skyward. As it passes through a cloudbank the clouds are ripped apart by the shockwave. The camera swivels past the crowd of stunned onlookers, then back to Nanae, who is already walking away from the pit. She pauses a moment]

Nanae: You are already dead.

[The discus comes straight down from the heavens, hitting the tree and blowing it up in an impossibly cataclysmic fireball. The shockwave washes over the onlookers, then fades to white. Camera cut to Kiku and Shizu standing over by the bleachers.]

Shizu: (incredulously) Is that /really/ what happened?

Kiku: (sheepishly) Well she /did/ win anyway.

[Camera cuts to a wrestling mat set up in the field. Yayoi is in a singlet and wearing wrestling headgear, doing some casual stretches. Beside her are Lynn, Maya and Gin]

Maya: Where is her opponent anyway?

Lynn: It's like I said, they're going to have trouble finding someone Yayoi's size.

[The Sakai students carry in a sedan chair. On it is a petite girl wearing a sequinned robe and looking rather bored. They set the chair down and the girl steps down, first onto the back of one of the students and then onto the mat. Another student removes her robe for her, revealing her to be a scrawny looking wimp.]

Gin: (laughs) That's it? Are you kidding?

[The match starts and goes to a montage of human suffering. Yayoi is twisted in a series of cruel big time wrestling holds. Cross armbreaker, Figure Four Leglock, Surfboard, Stretch Muffler.]

Gin: Fight! You can beat her!

Maya: Beat her? She's going to die!

Yayoi: Stop! Stop the fight!

Lynn: Gin, throw the towel in!

Gin: No way! She's got her on the ropes! Go for the kill Yayoi!

[The Sakai girl is lifting Yayoi up for the piledriver when Lynn snatches the towel away from Gin, throwing it into the ring and stopping the match]

Gin: Well that's just great. We're tied up again. If we lose I'm blaming you for this!

[Gin and Lynn scowl at each other while Maya fans Yayoi]

Yayoi: I'll talk...no more...I'll tell you whatever you want to know.

[Camera cut to the racetrack. Everyone has gathered to watch the run. The Sakai girl looks fast standing still. Oki trots up and takes her place]

Kiku: Oki! You can do it!

Junko: We're counting on you Oki! Do your best!

[Oki waves Shizu over and whispers something to her. Shizu runs off, then comes back with a pair of scissors.]

Shizu: Here's what you asked for. Also, I brought your pencil back. 

Oki: You can go ahead and hold onto that.

[Shizu nods and puts the pencil away. Oki turns to face off with the Sakai girl]

Sakai: We warned you. You're going to get it now. But first, I'm going to embarrass you in front of your school.

[Oki says nothing. She takes the scissors and cuts off that last remaining braid and throws it down at the feet of the Sakai girl, then gets into her runner's stance. Both girls tense. Cut to the crowd, then to the starter firing his pistol. Both girls take off fast and blaze straight down the track. Oki looks over at the Sakai girl, then pulls away from her with ease, getting to the finish line at least ten meters in the lead. The Sakai girl is doubled over, trying to catch her breath while the Foreign Exchange Club runs over to hoist Oki up on their shoulders. The girls let out a cheer and throw their fists into the air]

Kumiko: We won!

Principal: Seifun Foreign Exchange Club is disqualified!

Gin: What? Why?

Principal: You had a non-member participate in the event. Disqualification!

[Everyone looks confused, then Kumiko's jaw drops]

Kumiko: We forgot to induct her into the club.

[Everyone groans, except for Oki who seems happy for some reason. The image freezes and the words 'WATANABE OKI-68th Member Foreign Exchange Club” appear under her face.]

[Closing credits roll]


End file.
